


Punishment

by MilkyWayWishess



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, im sorry, porky minch - Freeform, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayWishess/pseuds/MilkyWayWishess
Summary: For failing a task given by King P himself, being 'punished' is the only logical way of being reprimanded.





	Punishment

Huffing, you sat down, out of breath. You had just been promoted to a pigmask major - and now you’ll probably be demoted to the bottom of the bottom. Being ordered by King P, you and the rest of your fellow troops were to dispose of Lucas and his friends and protect the Masked Man, which you had ALL utterly failed to do.

 

Sighing in disappointment at your own failure, you get up to walk back to your fellow piggy-comrades,

 

“Tsk tsk, quite the failure of a battle you put on there hm (Name)?”

 

Limbs freezing, your heart skipped a beat, the somewhat muffled voice of your superior, the colonel, was authoritatively speaking to you from behind.

 

You hadn’t been wearing your mask as it gets far too stuffy, and after defeat of a hard battle, you were boiling like a crab in it. Speaking without turning your head, you fearfully began,

 

“S-Sorry sir! T-They were just far too strong, and we had been -”

 

Not caring for what you have to say, the footsteps of heavy boots echo throughout the hall and you feel a hand on your shoulder, as another slyly grabs at your waist.

 

“I believe this failure calls for a punishment, hm?~” The white-masked pig drawled, a smirk evident in his slightly-muffled voice.

 

Snickering, the pigmask let go of you as you exhale your built-up breath of anxiety, his epaulettes falling with his arms, as he reached into his uniform’s pockets.

 

“S-So, what is my punishment going to be, C-Colonel?..” You quiet voice whispered out, making it even harder to be understood.

 

Chuckling, the footsteps came back to you and you felt your wrists be grabbed in a harsh manner, “What was that? I’m sorry soldier, I need you to speak up~” he snickered out.

 

Feeling your wrists being binded, you can already tell what kind of punishment this will be.

 

Wrists fully bound behind your back, the pigmask colonel reaches to your front and begins fondling your clothed breasts like the pig he - well - you all are. He got impatient with the uniform in the way, and began unbuttoning it, eventually just tearing the top half of the uniform off.

 

He began grabbing and pinching at the nipples of your chest, snickering at your needy squeaks.

 

“H-Hey! C-Colonel! Y-You also were bested by the heros, L-Lord Porky should be punishing YOU!” You whimpered, suppressing noises of pleasure at the lewd action being forced on to you.

Feeling stung by your words, the colonel let go of your chest to your slight relief, but shoved you to the ground to your slight dismay, as your previous wounds were still sore.

Putting his heavy boot on your bare back, you whimpered, your weak body trembling from the amount of pressure he’s putting onto your back.

“I am your SUPERIOR (Name), don’t piss me off or I won’t hesitate to alarm Lord Porky of your defiance, and you’ll get something FAR worse.” The slightly-muffled voice warned in a harsh tone.

 

You had never considered the pigmasks to be bad men, they certainly acted like pigs, but never had done anything to seriously hurt you before, perhaps small play-fighting or playing with machinery. But that was from the lower-class workers, even the majors acted like kids, but the colonel certainly didn’t as you can see now.

 

Getting tired of simply standing there, the pigmask began frantically unbuttoning his pants, and through some shuffling of cloth, you assumed he had brought his member out from the hole.

Being faced forward and tied up, unable to see what was happening was certainly thrilling in thought, but quite scary in person...With someone as cruel as your colonel.

Taking your pants in his hands, he began bringing them down but your thick boots were in the way. Grunting in annoyance the pigmask had to take more time than he anticipated to undress you. Finally, with only your panties left, the soldier slid them down your legs and discarded them to who knows where.

Grabbing your asscheeks with his thick gloves, accompanied with labored breathing, you began struggling, as this wasn’t 100% consensual.  
With a quick slap to the ass, you were put in your place as you whimpered at the feeling of a fresh new bruise.

Feeling a hard, yet soft entity roll across the folds of your womanhood, you gasped. You’re really going to do this and have no say in it aren’t you?

 

Gulping, you arched your ass a bit higher to signify that you submit, and you swear you could hear the colonel snickering at you as he plunges his cock into your womanhood.

 

Screaming out in agony at the sudden penetration, let alone not even being aroused enough, you began tearing up as a glove clasped itself over your mouth.

 

Whimpering, you bit your lip as the rhythm began. God, he was big, and thick. It did match all of the pigmasks though. Thick and stocky.

 

Being barbarically rammed into made you out of your mind as you whimpered and moaned, legs trembling and orgasm building up.

 

As you were lulling away and just accepting that your hole is being ravaged by your superior _how unprofessional_ you began feeling the knot in your stomach tighten, signifying its release.

 

“Ohh (Name) you have such a nice t-tiiight cunt!” He laughs out, slapping your ass, a whimper coming from you.

 

With a few more powerful thrusts, he grabbed your sides with his gloved hands and hilted himself deep inside as he let his thick, viscous jizz flow all into your hot womanhood.

 

Sitting there, waiting for him to finish, you had just begun your own orgasm, the most marvelous eye-fluttering orgasm, as you felt the pigmask pull out, his jizz flowing with it.

 

You heard him stand up and zip up his pants as he began untying your binds. Snickering, he gave your ass a final slap as he straightened himself out.

 

“You best be cleaning yourself, wouldn’t want anyone to see you here like this, or perhaps tell Lord Porky and get you in some serious trouble~~” The colonel trilled as he walked off.

Hot, white jizz dripped from your cunt and your body collapsed.

Lord Porky is going to be so pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying and shaking right now how could I write this.


End file.
